Cinderella Ren
by kaya's window
Summary: Cinderella Ren is a maiden from the kingdom of Funbari. One day, with the help of a few spirits and their fairy king, Hao, she is able to meet with the prince of the country, Yoh, at a ball held to select his wife. You knew this was bound to happen ever s


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Teaser: Cinderella Ren is a maiden from the kingdom of Funbari. One day, with the help of a few spirits and their fairy king, Hao, she is able to meet with the prince of the country, Yoh, at a ball held to select his wife. You knew this was bound to happen ever since Chocolove made that joke! (YohRen) (HaoRen)

Note: Okay everyone, this is the script for my manga that I drew. If you want to see the pictures along with the words, then I will have to ask you to head over to my asaren site. You can go there through my author page. If not then scroll down for the script, I will try my best to write down the actions. Enjoy.

**Bold** narrator

_Italics_ actions

Think of this as a play. The narrator will always be calling Cinderella a 'she', but the actor who is playing the part, Ren-chan, is still a he so whenever his actions are mentioned, they're in the form of 'he'. Same goes for the stepsisters.

* * *

Cinderella Ren

-page 1-

**Once upon a time in a kingdom far away, there lived a maiden named Cinderella and her three stepsisters…and her one blood-related sister.**

_-arrows pointing to Horohoro and Chocolove saying 'stepsisters'-_

Chocolove: I always thought it was two stepsisters and one stepmother…

Ren: Stop calling me Cinderella! My name is Ren! -_is in a ruffled dress complete with apron and headpiece. _C_lenches knuckles-_

**Cinderella was one pretty little thing…yes…very pretty but, unfortunately, day in day out she was forced to do chores for her sisters.**

Ren: Chores? -g_lares__-_

Ren: I'll never do anything you two tell me to do. _–holds out Kwan-dao and points it at Horo and Choco-_

Horohoro: Believe me…neither of us wanna tell you to do anything! -_shakes__ in fear with Choco on the floor-_

_-Jun is seen on the side. An arrow points to her saying 'the blood-related sister'-_

Jun: Ren, stay with the script!

Ren: Yes, nee-san. _–Ren obediently kneels down and begins scrubbing the floors with a brush and pail of water-_

_-Jun nods approvingly from behind. Horo and Choco are burnt out from apprehension on the floor-_

**And so like I said, Cinderella did her sisters' chores all day.**

-page 2-

**Poor Cinderella.**** She was forced by her sisters to live in the small room up in the attic.**

_-Ren walks up a set of creaky stairs to the attic-_

Ren: hmph! I actually prefer living alone. _-smiles contently at the one thing that's going right in this play-_

**Fortunately, she had many spirit friends to keep her company**

_-Ren opens the door and pales at the sight of a group of spirits beaming happily in his small bedroom. Bason, Amidamaru, Kororo, Morphine, and two leaf spirits are hovering inside-_

Amidamaru: HI!

Bason: bocchama!

Kororo: Ko Ro Ro!

Amidamaru: Cinderella! We have a present for you _-__beams happily as he says his lines-_

Ren: CALL ME CINDERELLA AGAIN AND I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO NIRVANA! _-holds blade dangerously close to Amidamaru's face-_

Amidamaru: Yes, Ren-dono. _–sweats in fear-_

Ren: So? What is this present that you're so excited about? _-crosses arms impatiently-_

Amidamaru: Yes! Right away!

_-the spirits fly off and come back holding a splendid ballroom dress for Ren to see. Morphine flies about creating sparkles-_

Ren: … -_he is twitching and is mortified at the scene. A few stray hairs protrude from his head-_

Ren: That's it! I'll kill you all! -_background__ is flaring around him as he points the Kwan-dao at the cornered spirits-_

Bason: I warned them…

Amidamaru: Wait! We really thought that you would like it! -_panicking__- _

Ren: And what made you think that! _–big bulging blood vessel-_

-page 3-

_the spirits open Ren's closet doors. Nothing but dresses can be seen inside-_

Ren: _-more stray hairs sticking out-_

Ren: Look. _–smacks a hand to his forehead-_

Ren: This is just another practical joke by Horohoro and Chocolove to put nothing but dresses in my closet.

Ren: But since it is easy to misinterpret, I'll let you go this time.

Amidamaru: Er…Ren-dono. There is another thing… -_sweating sheepishly-_

_the spirits are forcing Ren down the stairs. He is now in the oversized ballroom dress-_

Ren: WAAH! What are you doing!

Amidamaru: In addition to the dress, we also got you a trip to the ball. We worked very hard to get it so you have to go!

Bason: Forgive me Bocchama… -_pushing Ren-_

_outside__, Hao is waiting in front of a giant peach carriage-_

Hao: hmph! Those impudent little spirits are late! -_taps__ foot impatiently-_

_the spirits have successfully dragged Ren out to the front yard. He is breathing heavily as Hao checks him out-_

Amidamaru: Oh great Fairy god Shaman Hao-sama—king of all spirits!

Amidamaru: Thank you so much for listening to our request!

_the__ spirits grovel before their king-_

Hao: hmm….so this is the maiden that you speak of… _-smirks-_

-page 4-

_Hao__ is wordlessly checking Ren out from head to toe-_

Ren: What are you looking at? _-stares at Hao-_

Amidamaru: Um…Hao-sama, the ball… _-anxiously-_

Hao: yeah yeah.

Hao: So this is an oversoul peach-carriage. At midnight it will disappear…

Hao: So leave the ball by midnight or else everyone will find out your little secret. _–is adding his own words to his lines-_

Ren: WAIT! I don't want to go! _-is being carried off by the carriage-_

Everyone else: Have fun! _-ignores Ren's screaming-_

_carriage arrives at the entrance of the castle. Marco, dressed as an attendant with a big smile on his face, helps Ren up the stairs to the castle-_

Marco: Oh another candidate! Wonderful, this way please! _-has a strong clutch on Ren's hand-_

Ren: Wait! I'm not! _-struggles as Marco drags him along-_

_they__ arrive at the ballroom where the prince is holding a dance to pick his bride-_

Marco: Here's the next one Prince Yoh! -_pushes__ Ren forward, still with that uncharacteristic grin on his face-_

Marco: Go on!

Ren: WAAH! _-trips forward-_

Yoh: May I have this dance? -_background of roses is sparkling behind him as he holds out a hand to Ren. He is dressed in a prince's uniform-_

Ren: -_is speechless and blushes-_

-page 5-

_Prince Yoh and Cinderella Ren are dancing in the magnificent ballroom. On the side, Jun, Horohoro, Chocolove, and Anna are watching them. Choco and Horo are stuffing their faces at the refreshments table as Anna glares at the dancing couple in discontent. An arrow is pointing at her that says 'stepsister #3'-_

Yoh: I've been waiting all night for this moment, Ren.

Ren: _-looks down and is blushing furiously-_

Horohoro: Hey, isn't that Ren? I thought he didn't like balls. _–chews on a meat on stick-_

_-Ren catches the time from a clock on the wall. The clock is decorated with pictures of oranges and the hands are pointing close to twelve-_

Ren: Oh shoot! It's twelve already.

Ren: I GOTTA GO! _-runs off-_

Yoh: WAIT! _-runs after him-_

_-suddenly Ren comes to a stop as he reaches the set of steps at the entrance of the castle-_

Ren: Wait, why am I running for? It's not like I actually care how this story goes…

_Anna appears from behind and kicks Ren down the steps. He bounces painfully off of them and slams face first onto the ground. A shoe flies off from the tumbling. Yoh watches worriedly beside Anna-_

Anna: Just stick with the script. –_happily__ helps with continuing the story-_

Yoh: Waa…Ren…

Ren: I'll get you stupid woman… _–__is disheveled. Grudgingly picks himself up as the others watch him from above the row steps-_

-page 6-

Ren: Damn! It's already running out of furyoku! -_is__ inside the moving peach carriage which is slowly disappearing-_

Ren: WAA! Why is the dress disappearing too! -_desperately__ clutching at the dress, which is disappearing as well-_

Ren: I thought those spirits said that they made it!

_the__ oversouls are gone and Ren is left standing in the middle of the dark forest without wearing anything-_

Ren: Well, at least no one's around to see… _-__relieved-_

Hao: ku ku ku… _-is peeking without Ren's noticing behind one of the bushes-_

**And that ends one fun-filled night for Cinderella Ren**

**…**

**Seven days later…**

-page 7-

_-Ren is once again scrubbing the floors with Jun, Horohoro, and Chocolove watching him. The doorbell suddenly rings and the announcer's voice is heard from beyond the door-_

Announcer: Attention! Prince Yoh has come to fit the shoe on the lady that will become his wife!

_Horohoro__ and Chocolove force Ren onto a chair. He is still holding the scrubbing brush-_

Chocolove: Well, Ren. Here comes your big break! -_grins__ widely-_

Horohoro: Yeah, it's been fun living with you! …living in fear… -_forceful grin-_

Ren: Wa! _-confused at their eagerness-_

_-The prince's attendants line up in the room. Marco, Meene, and Lyserg, all dressed in uniform are standing to the side as Manta makes his way over to Ren with the shoe-_

Meene: I think Marco's been drugged with some LSD. _–stares at the huge eerie smile on Marco's face-_

_Manta kneels beside Ren. He prepares to fit the shoe onto Ren's extended foot when all of a sudden he looks up and catches sight of Ren from below his dress-_

Manta: GAH!

Ren? _-gives him a confused look, not realizing Manta can see under his dress-_

Yoh: How dare you try to look up my Ren's dress! _-furiously hits Manta over the head-_

Manta: I swear! I wasn't trying to…

_Yoh__ takes the shoe and proceeds to fit the shoe himself. Everyone else watches in anticipation as Manta walks away, holding his head-_

Horohoro: fit! fit! fit!

Manta: sucks to be short.

_the little Chinese shoe fits perfectly and Yoh throws himself and Ren into a hug. Hearts are floating behind them-_

Yoh: Isn't that great, Ren? _-smiles blissfully-_

Yoh: Now we can live happily ever after!

Ren: _-blushes-_

_Hao__ appears out of nowhere and suddenly shoves Yoh away from Ren-_

Hao: Change of plans!

_-Ren watches on curiously as Hao wedges himself in between him and Yoh. He begins to explain his deviation from the original script-_

Hao: You see… _-__confidently-_

Hao: After watching Ren's sexy body from the bathroom window for the past week…

Hao: I've decided to keep Ren for myself.

Ren: You mean you've been peeping on me! -_fumes__ behind Hao-_

Yoh: YOU CAN'T DO THAT! -_recovers__ from the hit-_

Yoh: That's not how Cinderella goes!

_Hao__ is crossing his arms as he ignores Yoh's protests. Both sides are dead set on having Ren as his queen-_

Okay everybody

At this point I will have to ask you all to take a vote. Please head to my site, on my author page, and at the end of the manga version of this story, you will see a poll box where you can vote. Should've read the manga from my site at the beginning, ne? I'll give you three weeks to vote. After that I will give you the ending. Should Cinderella Ren be with Hao, the king of spirits, or Yoh, the prince of Funbari Kingdom? It's all in your hands!


End file.
